The Game
by KaelynnD
Summary: Until now, Seto Kaiba had played a flawless game.  Tonight, I would take the lead.  It was a game, and I would finally be the winner.  One-Shot!


Just a random one-shot. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>I sneaked through the poorly lit hallways. This time of the night was perfect for my escapade. The shadows that filled the narrow expanse provided the perfect cover and allowed for optimal stealth.<p>

It was just after midnight. My target slept soundly in his bed. I knew this for a fact. My intel had alerted me the moment his slumber began. I couldn't waste any time. This mission was of utmost importance.

Losing was not an option. Six months he and I had been playing this little game, and I had yet to take the lead. My opponent knew me. He understood how I operated and what the easiest ways to steal the advantage from me were. The man was not referred to as a genius for nothing.

I had commited the pathway to his bedroom to my memory. The route was sketched into my thoughts. This particular path was not one that I traveled down often. No, I had never attempted to walk this way before. Surprise would have to be a key factor. He placed alarms down the main hallways to alert him to my invasion, should the time arrive.

And it had arrived, and the famous CEO would be caught in unawares.

A security camera swiveled in my direction, and I dove to the ground. Just before the lens aimed itself at me, I flipped forwards into a roll. I sprawled into a position which I knew the camera would be unable to detect. If the camera couldn't detect me, then neither could Seto Kaiba.

I waited motionlessly until the camera rotated away from me once more. Only when I was certain that I wouldn't be seen, I sprinted towards the bedroom.

His door was locked. That came as no surprise. He was wary of an attack, yet, he should know that a measly lock wouldn't be able to keep me out. I would get to him and reclaim what was mine: the lead.

I knew that in his unconcious state, the CEO would never be capable of fighting against me. His mind would be a clouded haze and his muscles tired. By the time that he awoke, it would be too late for him. I created the perfect plan. When he woke, the first thing that would fill his vision was going to be my face leering down at him. He would be pinned beneath me while I took what I came for.

Kneeling down before his door, I pulled a copy of his key out from behind my ear. Getting the copy had been difficult. It took several weeks, quite a number of bribes, and the removal of two members of his staff, but I succeeded in the end. I succeeded then just as I would succeed now. Seto Kaiba would finally face defeat at my hand.

I slid the key into the lock, moving slowly as not to make any sound. I couldn't afford to have him awaken when I made it this far.

The key turned smoothly around, resulting in a faint 'click' in the lock. I allowed myself the briefest of moments to smirk before I grew serious once more. There could be no celebration until I completed my task. Growing arrogant now might jepordize all I had been building towards.

I laid my hand on the center of the door and gently pushed it open. Luckily the mighty CEO was too good for creaky doors, so that made my invasion much simpler.

I left the key on the floor next to the doorway. If I brought it along with me, I ran the risk of dropping it. Then I would be worried about the clattering or the distraction of it falling. The key remained outside the room so I could grab it during my get away.

I stayed on my knees and my hands joined them on the thickly carpeted floor. I crawled forward.

His curtains were drawn closed, but there was the smallest of cracks between the two. The sliver allowed a soft light to enter the room. The moon didn't do much to illuminate this larger space, but it did keep the bedroom from being entirely dark. Even from my position on the floor, I could see the outline of his face. That was good. I wouldn't have to go entirely off of instinct to find him in his large bed.

When I had crawled as far as I was able, I moved to stand. I now towered over his sleeping form. The teenager was within my reach. He wasn't lying in the center of his bed, but near to the edge where I stood. That was perfect.

I took a second to recognize how peaceful he appeared. It wasn't very often that a person was able to see Seto Kaiba outside of the work environment. There he maintained his haughty persona which made him seem as though he were more important than all those around him.

Now he just seemed tired. Even while sleeping, Seto Kaiba couldn't find rest. I almost reconsidered my plan. I nearly decided to leave and allow him to sleep without interruption. But I had come to far to back down. He had won too many times for me to let my first opportunity at a win escape.

Tonight, I would finally prove that he wasn't unstoppable. I would put an end to his winning streak, perhaps humbling him in the process.

My next movements would have to be swift. And not only swift, but simultaneous. If I couldn't accomplish such a simple act, then I didn't deserve to be playing this game with him.

I jumped on top of him and while doing so, I threw a hand across his mouth. I held that one down firmly as I couldn't have him calling out. My knees braced his sides and I managed to capture one of his arms in that grasp. That just left the one to fight me off.

His blue eyes shot open. At first, they were wide and filled with panic. But when he saw me staring back down at him, his eyes narrowed in anger.

The hand that I had been unable to pin down reached up to pull at my hand covering his mouth. He didn't seem to understand what his proper defense should be. But he had to know what I was trying to do.

I leaned further down, stopping just inches away from his face. Traces of panic reappeared within his eyes as the possiblity of losing became less of a possiblity and more of a fact. The hand clawing at my own grew for frantic, now trying to push me away instead of removing my hand from his face.

I continued lower, hesistating slightly before finally dropping my nose onto his own.

He stopped fighting.

I pulled back up and smiled down at him triumpantly.

"You're it."

And just as quickly as I had jumped on him, I jumped back off and ran out of the room. His voice called from behind me, "Mokuba! Don't get comfortable with that lead!"

I smiled as I ran away from the furious loser. Victory was mine.

* * *

><p>I wrote this about a month ago and just now found the time to edit it.<p>

Has anyone ever played Nose Tag? It has got to be one of the strangest games ever. In case you haven't played it, the rules are simple. Touch someone's nose with your own and they are it. In almost every game I've played (or seen played) the person puts their hand over your mouth to prevent any accidental kissing. Haha.

So, this was really random, but let me know what you thought!


End file.
